


Happy Birthday Ryū!

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: I decided to write up a drabble for my fellow Pisces, Tanaka and how his s/o fem!reader would make his day special for him! <3
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday Ryū!

Ryū was always up before you, almost every single day. Why? Because his job required him to. You couldn’t understand why people wanted to work out at such early times in the morning, but you knew your husband loved doing it so you never questioned it.

Even on days like his birthday, more often than not he had clients booked all day. But with him gone for most of the day on such a big day for him, it gave you time to prepare everything.

From the moment you got up, and after you drank your couple cups of coffee to feel human, you began everything.

First you started by cleaning the house. Making sure all the household chores were done so they were out of the way. Next was time to go out to the store and get some other things to decorate your home and possibly get some drinks for later tonight.

Once you’ve come back home it’s time to make Ryū’s favorite food, though it’s more of a dessert than dinner. It takes a good while so you know you better start right away. Before you know it though, time has snuck away from you and by the time Ryū’s treats are done it’s already time to start dinner.

Of course making another meal you know he likes just for this special day.

So when Ryū comes home from a long and intense day at work, he’s ready to take a shower and slump on the couch. But the smell of your cooking has him in a much different mood only seconds after stepping into the house.

“Babe? What’s that delicious aroma??” He cries out as he comes into the kitchen to see you slaved over a pot on the stove.

When you see him you smile happily and rush over to him to hug him tightly, “Happy Birthday Ryū!!” You exclaimed before giving him a loving kiss.

Ryū’s face got bright red as he had honestly forgotten about his birthday all together. But here you were, in the kitchen and cooking up something yummy. “Ah man I completely forgot!” He gasped and palmed his forehead. He then looked around and saw the bunch of balloons and a cute stuffed animal on the table. “Aww baby are those for me too??” He honestly couldn’t believe how amazing you were.

“Well yeah who else would they be for. Silly~ but that’s not the best part.” You chuckle and then move to the side a bit, unlatching your arms from around him. You then walk over to the counter and grab a plate with a thin towel placed over it. “I made these too~”

As you hold out the plate, he’s a bit timid to see what’s under it. Making you roll your eyes at him playfully. “Oh just look already~”

With his eyes darting from you to the plate and back and forth a couple times, he finally brings his hand up to uncover the plate. When he does his whole face lights up and his eyes even get a bit teary eyed. “Melonpan??” He asked in a slightly broken high pitched voice because he was just so happy. “Babeeee!”

“Yep from scratch.” You replied and smiled happily to him.

“God what did I do to deserve such an amazing woman like you baby?? This is all just so sweet!” His blubbering pulled at your heart strings, like every time he was overly excited about something you did for him.

“Alright put that plate down and then come here. I need to smooch my amazing and thoughtful wife!” His voice getting deeper with dramatic declaration.

You can’t help but laugh softly at him before doing as he said. Once the place was out of your hands he picked you up by the hips and sat you down on the counter. Maneuvering his way between your legs so he could be as close to you as possible. He then brings his hands up and cups both sides of your face to pull you in and kiss you deeply and lovingly.

There’s nothing you love more than Ryū’s affection. It makes you feel so warm and fuzzy. And you know it makes him feel the same when he’s kissing you like this.

When he pulls away though for a breath, he rests his forehead against your shoulder. His arms falling and wrapping around your waist. Taking everything in. What you’ve done for him to make this day special. How the house smells with his favorite foods. And how lovely you feel in his arms.

But this wasn’t all you had up your sleeve. Slowly you lean your head down and whisper in his ear, “I have something else for you…something you’ll get to unwrap in the bedroom…but we have to get through dinner first. Think you can wait~?” Your voice a lovely silky tone in his ear.

Your question sent chills down his spine as he nodded quickly. Even though he was eager to see what it was, there was nothing he loved more than just knowing how much you’d put into something for him. And it made him fall in love with you all over again.


End file.
